Inuyashas and Kagomes 20th centry marriage
by mimizmd
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are already married but only in Sengoku Jedai So their getting married in her time, but Inuyasha doesn't like it. Will he ruien it or will he surprise everyone? one shot... probably a two shot if everyone bees good and reviews I wanna


_A/N: This was an insparation from someone else's fanfic (and I forgot their name and I can't find where I found their fanfic. If anyone knows, please notify me)I've changed a few things though, so it's not an exact replica. **I've wanted to revive the story too. I hope you enjoy this short story again!**

* * *

_

"Do you, Inuyasha, take Kagome as your lawfully wedded wife"

"Yeah, yeah..." Inuyasha interrupted impatiently.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome clenched her teeth so that she wouldn't shout. "You're supposed to wait until he finishes! And then you're supposed to say: 'I do'!"

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples. "Explain to me again why we're doing it this way?"

Kagome barely suppressed a scream. "Because this is how they marry in my time and my mom wants to see us married!"

"Aren't we already married?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, weare in Sengoku Jedai, but my mother wasn't able to see it!"

"So that's why it's so important to you?" (Inuyasha had even considered the legalization of their relationship unnecessary but he did so anyway for Kagome's sake. According to him, Kagome had been his wifeno, 'mate' was the word he usedthe moment that he told her so.)

"Yes Inuyasha, my mothers been there since I was born! Duh! So I want to thank her by letting her see my wedding."

(Another reason, Kagome had always wanted a wedding in her time with all the works ever since she became a teenager.)

"I see." Inuyasha frowned. "But I still don't like it."

"Please, Inuyasha! For once do something for me!"

"I only said I didn't like it, not that I won't go through with it! If I wasn't going to do 'another' wedding thing, I wouldn't have even shown my face for months!"

That's right, Kagome realized. I couldn't force him to do anything, not even if I tried. "Sorry."

"Forget it." Inuyasha once again gave his attention to the minister. "Continue." The minister continued, and this time Inuyasha waited for him to finish, then answered 'I do'.

"Now, the rings." The minister brought out the box of rings and opened it. "Take this ring and put it on her left ring finger, then say: 'with this ring, I thee wed'." Inuyasha complied awkwardly. The minister then handed the other ring to Kagome, who did the same. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I pronounce you man and wife." The minister turned Kagome and Inuyasha so that they were facing each other. "You may kiss the bride."

"On the lips?" Inuyasha pretended to be horrified.

Kagome knew that he was joking "Yes! Gees Inuyasha you make things so difficult." Kagome suppressed the urge to use the S-I-T word on him.

"Fine..." Inuyasha lifted Kagome's veil and studied his target carefully.

"Do I have to kiss you in front of him?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha an annoyed mad look, "You ganna kiss me in front of everyone later on anyway!"

"...Alright..."

They kissed.

(More accurately, their lips barely brushed. Because Inuyasha still didn't want to kiss her in front of the minister.)

"And that's it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Inuyasha took off his ring and returned it to the minister. "I'm going home."

"Oy." Kagome sighed. "Thank goodness that was only a rehearsal."

"A WHAT?" Shippo blinked in surprise.

"A rehearsal." Souta repeated.

"Dang!" Shippo let out a whistle. "Kagome is really taking this wedding in her time seriously!"

"Of course she is, she wants our mom to see it."

"Why would Kagome's mother want to see it?"

"Because our mother means a lot to Kagome and me as a matter of fact, and she's always been there for Kagome in such the tightest spots."

"Oh."

"Any further questions?"

Shippo broke into a wide grin. "Am I invited?"

* * *

Inuyasha fingered the guest list carefully.

"Are you sure you want to invite your school friends?" He asked.

"We can risk a blabber or two." Kagome put a stamp on another envelope.

"And that hentai of a monk?"

"Miroku may be perverted, but deep down he has a kind heart you know that."

"I know, but if he even tries to touch you he will have a slow, painful death."

"If he's still alive after I beat the crap out of him. And don't forget about Sango!" Kagome sealed the last invitation. "There. I hope I got everyone's addresses right. Not minding about the people in Sengoku Jedai" (Tracking down Myouga had been a chore. Finding Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken, who amazingly accepted the invitation, was an adventure.)

"If not, then there will be fewer people watching me make an ass out of myself." Inuyasha wondered whether he could conveniently misplace the invitations to Sesshoumaru's group.

"Too late." Kagome playfully poked Inuyasha, not caringif it wouldn't even tickle.

* * *

**3 months later**

"Do I really have to wear this?" Inuyasha unsuccessfully tried to put on his tie.

"Yes." Kagome untangled the tie and redid it correctly.

"..." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"You've made it this far..." Kagome encouraged him. "Don't give up."

"Hi, Kagome!" Shippo and Souta entered before Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, came in. "Wow! You look really nice!"

"You're not too bad looking yourselves." Kagome traced her fingers over Sango's silk dress that Kagome got for her. "You guys ready?"

"Definitely!" They all answered simultaneously.

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride right now?" Souta teased.

Kagome grinned. "I think we've already broken every other superstition anyway..."

"I hate this suit," Shippo pulled at his tie. "The collar's too tight."

"Here." Kagome bent down and undid the top button of Shippo's shirt and hid it behind his tie. "You don't need to suffocate."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Souta wondered aloud, doing the same.

"Sorry I'm late," Kagome's mother and grandfather rushed in breathlessly.

"I thought you guys would never come." Kagome hugged her mother happily.

"I would never miss my daughter's wedding." Kagome's mother replied.

"Not for anything." Kagome's grandfather said.

"Is everyone here?" The wedding coordinator stuck her head through the door. "Great. Let's go over the order one more time: first, the flower boy goes in," Shippo smiled and blushed. "Then, the groom, accompanied by the best man along with the maid of honor." Sango looked over to Miroku,who gave her an seductive look, she replied by rolling her eyes.

"Next, the bridemaids enter. Last, but certainly not least, the bride, escorted by...uh..." The coordinator wanted to make sure Kagome had her escort; otherwise, eveything would go wrong and the wedding might not go through."The grandfather.When I call you, come out and line up in that order." She looked at her watch. "Until then, I'll be outside helping the guests get seated. See you later!"

"..." Inuyasha began to pace.

"Hey, Inuyasha..." Miroku teased. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Leave him alone, Miroku!" Kagome scolded.

After what seemed like forever, the wedding coordinator came back.

"It's time. Let's go."

Everyone (except Inuyasha) excitedly hurried out of the dressing room. Even as they made their way through the halls they could hear the restless anticipation of the guests. Just as they reached the door, Mendolsson's 'Wedding March' began to play.

"Perfect timing." The coordinator smiled in satisfaction. "Okay. You're on." She gave Shippo a little push. After he successfully made it to his respective position, she turned to the men. "Your turn." Kagome nervously watched Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango walk to the end of the aisle. Or at least Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard a big smack from behind him. He turn around and saw Miroku holding his cheek, which had a deep red handprint

"Oy, Miroku! Why in all heavens at a time like this! You just had to grope Sangos behind once again!" Kagome smacked her hand on her forehead.

"Hey, Kagome. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet." The coordinator put her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Kagome was rudely jerked out of her reverie.

"The groom is waiting," The coordinator gestured towards the altar.

"Right." Kagome took her grandfather's arm. "Let's go."

The moment that Kagome stepped though the doors of the church her eyes met Inuyasha'sand everything else seemed to disappear. She didn't even feel her grandfather's guiding arm beside her. There was something more in Inuyasha's usually expressionless, cold, proud, or haughty eyes, something that drew Kagome step by step towards him.

'Finally...the moment I've been waiting for…'

Kagome's grandfather also sensed this force and thus let go of his granddaughter before he was supposed to. Still looking at one another, Kagome and Inuyasha joined hands and approached the minister, who smiled, opened his book, and began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes were locked throughout the minister's speech. Shippo could almost see the emotions and memories that flowed between them. It was as if Inuyasha was making up for all the arguments, insults, and heartbreaks.

Not that Inuyasha was entirely cold to Kagome of course because every once in a while there was a tender touch or some other show of affection...but Shippo has never seen Inuyasha so...well, for lack of a better word...'sentimental'.

"Is this why Kagome chose Inuyasha?" Shippo wondered.

"I do." Kagome answered without turning her head.

"And do you, Inuyasha, take Kagome as your lawfully wedded wife...to love and to honor; for richer, for poorer; in sickness, and in health; and forsaking all others...'til death do you part?"

"I do."

The minister handed a ring to Inuyasha, who put it on Kagome's finger without taking his eyes off of her.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Echoed Inuyasha.

* * *

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha lifted her veil

"Shh." Inuyasha commanded. "Don't you like it better this way?"

"Yes, but..." Inuyasha stopped her with the longest, deepest kiss he had ever given her. Kagome tilted her head back and closed her eyes as they kissed.

Neither of them noticed Neko who was a late friend of the gang (that's me lol) scrambled out of her seat and took a picture.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha demanded after the kiss ended.

"Just capturing the moment on film."Neko replied, patting her camera.

That was the only time Kagome was truly the happiest and Inuyasha didn't look at the camera.

* * *

_I was thinking of adding another chap! It'll be a two-shot instead on one. It probably might be even better to even see what goes on at the reseption. LOL Review and tell me what you think! Meow!_


End file.
